What Walks Through the Heart
by vashgirl
Summary: Good Lord, how long does it take me to update? Don't answer that. New chapter is finally up.
1. Enter Mikae

A/N:let's get one thing straight here, I am insane. My maturity level is much lower than the levels of most people my age. I wrote  
  
this fic to be a romance, but it starts out to be a*little* angsty. So.  
  
//- she's being a little too serious, here. What are you on, V-Chan?  
  
Nothing!!! I swear!!!!!!!!!!  
  
//.- give me the vegetables.  
  
*innocent* what veggies?  
  
+//- i won't give you inspiration any more.  
  
NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! _fine_, _here_ *pouts* stupid Squibbles, Health Food Nazi.......Why do I have to have a muse, anyway...  
  
//- *sigh* this is an unusual fic. be forewarned. the char.'s might be a _LITTLE_ OOC.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!! PS: bite me.  
  
0o0 why did say I liked vegetables?  
  
****************************************  
  
What Walks Through the Heart Ch.1: Enter Mikae  
  
****************************************  
  
Lonliness. That was what it all added up to in the end. He was always alone, and it would stay that way for as long as it took him to die, and beyond. Why did he remain in the Land of the Living, then? He had no will for it, and derived his only pleasure(a half pleasure, for that was all he could achieve) from inflicting pain upon others. Dying shouldn't be hard, should it? All you had to do was cut yourself, maybe beat yourself up a little, right? He'd tried those tecniques before, and more, all of the attemts had been unsuccessful exept for a few scars. He was just data, right? It shouldn't be that hard to die, when all you were was data, an erased file was all it took, but that hadn't worked on him either. Why should it be so hard?  
  
"Hey! You!"  
  
Impmon turned, torn form his thoughts by the harsh voice. He took in the suit, the hair, the shades, and the attitude the guy had quickly. It wasn't one of the Tamers. Then again, why would they bother with him? They were too busy with the crazy chinese zodiac digimon poping up all over the place. This must be the human who had headed the Jauggernaut project. He snorted, this one wasn't even worth his time to respond to.  
  
"Hey! You answer me when I talk to you!" Yamaki grabbed Impmon roughly by the arms.  
  
"Leggo o' me! Ya got my attention, already, Sheez!" That was the tone of superiority he had worked so hard to get. It masked the desolation that was constantly with him. It made him feel more secure. The less digimon, and humans, who knew what he felt inside, the better. He didn't want the pity of anyone, least of all humans. The voice never left him, now. It had become him.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Impmon glanced at him,. Small Beans.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. I'm going to propose a partnership with you." the guy said, letting Impmon go.  
  
"Ya what? I thought you hated digimon."  
  
"I do. I just want to see if what the children say is true about digimon, that they feel pain." The man smirked.  
  
"And how will you do that?" The guy was full of it. Yamaki's smirk got wider, pulling a large rock out of his pocket. Impmon backed up.  
  
"I'm going to do it like _this_!" he threw the rock at Impmon's leg.  
  
"@!#$ %&*@~ ##@$$!" he hadn't been able to dodge it in time!  
  
"Ow!"  
  
'Ow'? What was the guy saying ow for? He wasn't the one in a great deal of pain, here. He looked up. The guy now had a large bump on his head, which was covered with both hands, and was bent slightly. Impmon shifted his gaze to Yamaki's assailant. She had red hair, a rare thing in Japan, and olive colored skin. She was tallish, had green eyes, and from the size of the bump on the guy's head, reasonable strength too. Yamaki ran off yelling something about how he was going to rid the earth of the taint of digimon and the girl should stop playing with fire. Impmon wasn't paying him any mind. What he _was_ paying mind to was the fact that the girl was examining his injured leg. And by examining, he ment running her hand down the wound. He blushed without knowing why.  
  
"What are you doing?!" He said, trying to cover up his brief moment of weakness.  
  
"Broken."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your leg is broken." She raised her head to look at him, her dark emerald eyes serious. "What could have posessed that man to break your leg?"  
  
"Uh......" Blink, blink. Blink, blink. "Wha-?"  
  
"C'mon, there are supplies at my house. We'll take care of that leg of yours."  
  
"Not gonna happen."  
  
"I have a feeling you don't trust me." She sighed.  
  
"Gee, what was your first clue?" He replied snidely.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm....................."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just wondering if those toddlers over there would take care of poor widdle baby's booboo better than I can."  
  
Impmon started to look uncomfortable. "Blackmail." He accused.  
  
"Yep!" She winked at him. He looked away, hiding his face. He didn't want this human to see him blush at the gesture she probably thought of as something that wasn't very personal. After a little more bantering, he finally gave in. He said that he would go to her house, and he would stay there as long as it took him to heal, seeing as it was too dangerous to live outside by himself with an injury as serious as his, But that was where it ended!!!!!(A/N: Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Mr. Impy- mon!  
  
*evil grin*^O^)  
  
************Later******************  
  
"OW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hush! Or do I have to stuff a rod in your mouth?!"  
  
"That hurt!"  
  
"If you hadn't moved so much, IT WOULDN'T HAVE HURT!"  
  
"ahem."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" They said at the same time.  
  
"Do you have everything under control, or do you NOT need my help?" the 'intruder' asked. The girl was the first one to recover.  
  
"Mom! You're home early!" She exclaimed. Impmon just stared blankly.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you that I'd brought a friend home-" 'Friend?' Impmon thought. 'She thinks of me as her friend? She barely knows me!' "-but it was an emergency. See, he has a-"  
  
"Broken leg." Mrs. Takana finished for her daughter.  
  
"How'd ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, how?" Impmon echoed, curious.  
  
"Your friend is favoring it." She pointed out. Both the girl and Impmon smiled sheepishly. She had forgotten for a moment that her mother was a vet.  
  
"Well, shall we get started, Mii?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Let's!" She answered, smiling. Impmon backed up, looking _slightly_ nervous as the two females descended upon him.(A/N:shakin' lika a fuzzy miraka)  
  
***********more later***************  
  
Impmon opened his sharp green eyes blearily, the effects of the anesthetic the mother and daughter team had used on him were finally beginning to wear off. He sat up, causing the room he was in to swirl crazily. He looked around. It was dark outside. 'Musta slept longer than I thought I did.' The room was obviously on the upper story of the house, and was decorated in all shades of medium colors, not bright, but not dark either. Then he thought of the girl who had gotten Yamaka off his back and had brought him home. She had called him her friend, he remembered. No one had called him that since, since ever, really. Not even the Tamers he had run away from some years back had called him her friend. Not even Partner, come to think of it. She and her brother had always given him conflicting orders against one another, confusing him. The fighting had gotten to the point of hurting him whenever he didn't follow an order correctly. At long last, he had run away, seeking freedom from the pain that house had brought him.  
  
Shortly after that, he had begun to feel lonely, but he wouldn't go back. Never back to that place. Finally, it got to the point of trying to kill himself with his obsession to grow stronger, to prove to Them that he didn't need a Tamer, that he didn't need anyone. But now, now someone had called him friend, and a human at that. He hadn't even known her that long. Come to think of it, he didn't even know her name, besides the little hint her mother had given when she had called her 'Mii'.  
  
He lay back down, his head protesting every minute he stayed sitting up. Rolling over, he saw the girl, asleep on a mat next to him. He took this opportunity to examine his 'savior'.  
  
She had light red hair that reminded him comfortably of fire*, and it looked soft, and her skin shone in the light of the moon, giving her an almost etheral glow. It was now that he noticed the white scars on her neck and arms, and he had little doubt that there were more under her faded nightgown. Where could she have gotten those injuries? It was then that the girl woke up to Impmon's eyes staring into her own. She blushed slightly.  
  
"You're up." She stated.  
  
"Yeah." He replied.(THEY WERE _TIRED_! THEIR BRAINS WERE _DEAD_! GiVE THEM A _BREAK_!)  
  
"Why was I asleep, anyway?" He asked.  
  
"You fainted."  
  
"I fainted?" Hard to believe.  
  
"You fainted."  
  
"I fainted." Still hard to believe.  
  
"I think that we've established the fact that you fainted. Time to move to a different subject."  
  
"Which would be..."  
  
"For me? Sleep. For you? Whatever."  
  
"Sleep, I guess. I'm still pretty tired."  
  
"Good choice. You're on your bed, I'm on mine. Crash time." She was silent a minute, then: "Hey, I never got your name."  
  
"You're right." He agreed. "I'm Impmon."  
  
"Cool name."  
  
"You're the first human to say so. What's yours?"  
  
"Mikae. Mikae Takana." That wasn't the kind of name you heard every day, but it was nice sounding, Impmon decided.  
  
Then he noticed that Mikae was clutching a small stuffed toy. He could barely make out what it was because she was holding it so close. Impmon caught himself wondering what it would be like to be held like that, and berated himself. How dare he even think of being held by a human! They were cruel and stupid beings only fit for his amusement. But Mikae was different somehow. Smarter, more understanding, and definitly less demanding. And she had called him her friend..... He shook his head, trying to clear it.  
  
"What's with the toy?" He asked, pointing at it. Mikae looked at it for a minute, then brought it out of the recesses of her arms. It was a small plushie of a tiger.  
  
"This?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Long night."  
  
"It's not interesting at all. Just some sentimental stuff."  
  
"Not working."  
  
"Thought so." Mikae took a deep breath. "My dad got this for me a few years back, when he was is one of his few sober moments. He was kind to me then. We had gone to the toy store down the street for my birthday, but it had been special enough for me that my father had remembered. He doesn't always remember things as clearly as he used to, and I doubt he even knows that my mother and I exist anymore. When I saw this tiger, I just had to have it. It was expensive and we had little money, so when I saw the price, I started to back off from it. But Daddy insisted on getting it for me, saying that I deserved it for being such a good little girl, and that it ought to make up for all the birthdays he had forgotten before. I was so happy, I hugged him tight and stumbled over my thank you's while he laughed. I've never been able to get rid of it, even when Daddy's drinking problem got worse. I couldn't get rid of it even when he started to hit me when he was mad." A tear started to roll down her cheek at this point. Painful memories of his own past flashed through Impmon's mind. "Even now, I couldn't bear to see Whin separated from me."  
  
"Whin?"  
  
"Yeah. Daddy said that it feels awful bad to not have a name, and that it felt lonely too. I wanted Daddy to name it, even when he said he wasn't good at such things, even when he didn't have the Ick in him. He eventually gave in, and named my tiger Whin.(Hwin)"  
  
"He sounds nice."  
  
"He was. But when he drank the Ick-"  
  
"Ick?" Impmon asked, perplexed.  
  
"It's what I called alchohol, and Daddy never discouraged me from calling it that. I never grew out of the habit, and I developed a few more habits that are looked down upon by the popular kids at school, so I'm a bit of an Outcast."  
  
"What habits?"  
  
"Well, first it was the Ick thing, then it was the refusal to do drugs, or anything the Popular kids who did do it pressured me to, because I had experienced first hand what it can make a person do. Then I got into Anime, and became one of the minority of people at shool who 'watched cartoons'. Those are some of the more widely known habits."  
  
"What happened when your father got drunk?" Impmon asked, no longer able to repress his curiosity. He immediatly regretted his question when he saw Mikae shrink within herself a little and another tear made its way down her face. Impmon put out a hand and, hesitating for only a moment, wiped the tear away.  
  
"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." He said, as surprised at the gesture as Mikae was. "No, I'm fine. It just hurts to remember, that's all." She took a deep breath and started again.  
  
"When Daddy got drunk, he started to yell at Mom. Sometimes for no reason at all other than to yell. I hid in my room then, covering my ears with a pillow so I wouldn't have to hear the shouts. Back then, Daddy would never hit Mom. But as he drank more, the verbal fights got more and more brutal, and then one night... he hit her. Daddy actually hit her. Mom started to cry, Daddy had never hit her before. Then she always ran to her room an locked the door. When banging on the door and shouting at her to open up didn't work, Daddy would seem to calm down and say that he was sorry and that it would never happen again. Mom always believed him, even when that senario happened over and over. Even when the beatings got worse. She started to wear conceiling clothing and sunglasses to cover the bruises."  
  
"Why didn't she sic the police on him?" Impmon asked, spellbound by the young girls story.  
  
"'Cause she still loved Daddy. Then he started to get mad at me. When I came home one day with a bad report card, he yelled at me. It steadily got worse. He'd start to yell at me for no reason. Then he started to hit me. He'd throw things at me sometimes, when he was really mad. That's how I got most of these scars. At one point, it got bad enough for me to want to kill myself."  
  
Impmon starred at Mikae. She had wanted to kill herself like he had, and had been thinking about doing just a few hours ago? Impmon slowly took hold of one of Mikae's wrists. It hung limply in his gloved hand. Still looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, he turned it over, and looked down. There were three long, white scars standing out near the top. He took the other one and turned it over. The same thing. He started to get a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. What had seemed a way out of life before, now looked grotesque and tainted on Mikae's arms, for they were all over her forearms, wrists and hands. He looked away.  
  
"Like I said," She stated softly. "I was always a bit of an Outcast." He looked up into her eyes, and made a decision. He then turned his eyes to his own hands, and began to remove his gloves.  
  
Mikae's eyes widened at the sight of so many scars. Her hands flew to her mouth, stifling a gasp. Impmon gazed up at her, his eyes revealing much more of what he felt than he knew, and told her everything that had happened to him since before he had run away from his Tamers. The tale lasted long into the night.  
  
"I guess..." He finished. "I guess both of us can be Outcasts." Ending the story that he had told no one else, until this moment.  
  
His eyes widened when Mikae unexpectedly threw her arms around his neck, giving him the first hug he had ever recieved. After a while, he put his arms around her in return, giving her the hug she desperatly needed from him. The hug was important to her, showing her that he would be there for her no matter what she did. That she wouldn't become an Outcast yet again.  
  
The mere fact that he had tried to commit suicide like she had made her feel less alone than she had felt in a long time. When she released him, and he realized that he should let go as well, they bid each other goodnight, and went to sleep again, a little closer together than before. As he drifted off, Impmon made a sleepy promise to Mikae that surprised both of them, and the secret listener outside the door.  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you Mii. Not ever again."  
  
"Thank you, Impmon." Came the reply from the mound of sheets that was Mikae. Neither of them had noticed the nickname, and they wouldn't remember this promise, but they would both sense something between them long after the night was done, a bond so strong, the Devas couldn't have broken it if they had tried. But one person did hear the promise, the nickname, the entire conversation, and had witnessed the hug.  
  
Mrs. Takana smiled softly as she turned off the hallway light, and closed the door to her daughter's room, thanking God that He had sent this small creature to them. This was the first time Mikae had shown any emotion other than anger or sadness ever since her father had left them.  
  
***********************************************  
  
As the weeks flew by, Impmon's leg steadily began to heal. He and Mikae spent a lot of time together swapping stories.  
  
They slowly became real friends, faithful to one another to a fault. They got to the point that whenever Mrs. Takana wanted to speak with either of them, she knew that when you found one of them, the other was sure to be close by. Mikae went to school as usual, and when she was gone, Impmon went off to be by himself and basically didn't speak to anyone until she got home.  
  
One day, Mikae came home fighting tears. All Impmon had to do was give her a concerned look and ask her what was wrong and she spilled everything. Evidently, rumors had been circulating the around school that said she was a worthless whore and that she'd sleep with anybody, if they payed her enough. That in itself wasn't so bad. She could ignore the insult that the head snob had obviously started. What had hurt her was the fact that the one person at school that she had thought she could trust had supported it right in front of her. When Mikae had confronted her about it, she had said that she had known that it wasn't true. She said that Mikae had gotten too confident for her to control and that she had to make her minipulatable again somehow. Which was why she had cooked up the rumor with Stephanie.  
  
Impmon saw red. How _dare_ anyone do that to Mikae! Oh, they were going to PAY as soon as he could go outside!  
  
************One week Later*********************  
  
Impmon's leg was finally good enough for him to walk on it for hours without getting tired. He made an excuse to go outside in the late morning. Mrs. Takana had an idea of what he was planning, but she didn't say anything about it. Truth be told, she had wanted to do somthing about Stephanie and Minni for a while now. Mikae went to school as usual at 6:40. Impmon left at 9:00.  
  
Outside, Impmon made a beeline for the school that Mikae had said she went to. He found her class and made himself comfortable in a nearby tree.(A/N:Convenient, ain't it?) He observed her go through her day until, when it was just beginning to get dark, he saw her meet a girl who clearly made her uncomfortable in the park halfway home. He got closer and listened to their conversation.  
  
"So, Mikae. How're you doing? Getting any business?" the girl asked with an evil smirk that Impmon would have been proud of if he wasn't so biased against her. Mikae just looked away.  
  
"I see you're not the grateful type Mii. I tried to help your business along and what thanks do I get? None." The girl looked like she was enjoying herself. 'Not for long.' Impmon thought gleefully, thinking of the fun he was going to have.  
  
"Shut up, Minni." Came the soft reply. The girl clearly hadn't been expecting that.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said shut up." Mikae repeated, gaining confidence with every word. Impmon silently cheered her on.  
  
"I don't _have_ a business, Minni. So stop pretending that I do."  
  
"Oh you don't, do you? Is that why I saw you in the park the other day with an older man?" A crowd had started to gather at this point. Impmon frowned. What was Minni getting at? He thought that Mikae had been with her grandfather all day Saturday. Nice guy. Thought Impmon was a kid at first,though. He remembered when the old man had first come.  
  
**********Flashback*********************  
  
(A/N:Am I annoying you yet?)  
  
Impmon looked up sharply. Someone was coming. Mikae and her mother had been especially busy today with the cleaning. Something about her grandfather coming. The person was at the door now, so Impmonmade himself scarce. It wouldn't do to have the old man see him. The chime sounded and the two womenmade their way to the door, fixing minor details on their way.  
  
"Ojiisan! You're here!"  
  
"And were would I be, standing on your doorstep Mikae-chan?" The old man was fairly tall, and had kindblue eyes and a warm smile. Mikae turned to where Impmon was hiding. How she always managed to knowwhere he was at all times was still a mystery to him.  
  
"Come on out, Impmon! I want you to meet Ojiisan." The old man turned to where Mikae was lookingcuriously.  
  
Impmon stepped out from the shadows and looked up at Mikae's grandfather apprehensively.  
  
"So _you're_ Impmon! I've been hearing a lot about you from my grand daughter!"  
  
"You have?" Impmon looked curiously at Mikae, who was trying to shush her Ojiisan in vain.  
  
"Yes! I can barely get her to stop talking about you! I started to think that you were some sort of superhero or something! You do look like a nice lad." He looked at Mikae, and gave a slight nod. She looked quickly at Impmon, then left the room. Impmon's suspicions rose dramatically.  
  
He looked back at the old man, and raised an eyebrow.(A/N:didn't know he had one, didja?^-^)Her grandfather looked suddenly serious.  
  
"I heard about what you did for her a few weeks ago." Impmon opened his mouth.  
  
"No, her mother told me."  
  
"Then..."  
  
"I know you're not a human, that you're some sort of data thing. I'll never understand that technological mumbo-jumbo. Never was any good with computers, anyway. We expected something like what Mikae was planning on doing, and probably _was_ doing, but not as serious as it was. A week after your arrival, Mikae's mother found a forgotten list in her bedroom. It was a list of things she needed for a suicide." The old man stopped there for a moment, and looked to the ground. To Impmon, this was no surprise. He had seen the scars, after all. Her mother probably knew nothing about those.  
  
"Anyway, you don't have to worry about you presence here being revealed to anyone. I've kept my fair share of secrets, some worse than this one. I can keep another just as well."  
  
******************end flashback****************  
  
Impmon brought his attention back to the conversation between Mikae and the blond girl.  
  
"I was with my grandfather all day, Minni."  
  
"Oh, _really_?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that you haven't been busy all year?" The girl said in a tone that plainly said that she thought of 'busy' in a severely perverted way.  
  
"No. Not busy the way you mean it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"My mother and I have had a guest over for the past month and a half."  
  
"What _kind_ of guest?" The girl sneered.  
  
That was it. He, Impmon, had had it. This Minni girl was gonna pay. Then he was going to hunt down the other half of the conspiracy to earn Mikae a dirty name. Impmon jumped down from the branch he had been occupying, landing lightly on the soft grass. The blond girl gasped, backing up. Apparently, she remembered him terrorizing her and a group of her friends a while back.  
  
He grinned evilly. _This_ was going to be _fun_.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" Mikae looked at him curiously as the girl stammered. He just shrugged.  
  
"I'm here to undo a little lie you seem to have started about my friend here." Impmon guestured to Mikae.  
  
"She's your friend?" Impmon nodded.  
  
"He's your friend?!" Unsure of what was going on here, Mikae nodded.  
  
"He knows about the rumors?"  
  
"Yes, I told him about a week ago."  
  
"Why hasn't he done anything before now?"  
  
"He's been too weak. Some jerk broke his leg and he's been healing at my place." The crowd that had gathered was now beginning to make noises of approval. Apparently, their idea of a slut did not include helping small 'kids' when they were hurt. Sensing somehow that she was losing her popularity power, Minni made a frantic jab at Mikae's pride.  
  
"So you've been having fun together? I should have known. You're not going to fool me, Mikae Tanaka. You're never going to fool me again, you perverted freak." Minni crossed her arms, pretending to pout and cry, while her eyes smiled gleefully.  
  
Impmon began to laugh. Starting to lose her confidence at his mirth, Minni opened her mouth. Impmon shook his head, and she shut it fast.  
  
"You've lost, girl." He stated, still laughing. Minni uncrossed her arms, and an angry look stole across her face. "You lost this little fight before it even began."  
  
"And _how_ did I do that?" She asked, finally speaking. Didn't they teach kids anything in school? Like knowing when you're defeated?  
  
"Not everyone believed you." She opened her mouth again. Impmon interupted her.  
  
"Mikae knew it was not true and I knew it was not true. And I think you'll find that there are those who'll doubt you're word, girly. You're not the best of liars, ya know."  
  
"How could that be? I planned this perfectly, down to a fault! The lies were all believable, Mikae isn't friends with anybody else, she couldn't tell anyone! Her only choice would be to come to me for comfort, and then I would have complete control over her agai-" Minni stopped before she finished her sentence, and she glanced around at the disapproving faces of the crowd she had wanted there before, but was now wishing had never formed. She had let ther secret out.  
  
"I-I mean-" Impmon interrupted her yet agin with his laughter. Her eyes whipped to his face, and widened when he snapped his fingers to create a small fireball.  
  
He stopped laughing and lowered his face and eyes so that he was giving her the most demonic look in his arsenal of evil faces, using the shadows of the dying day to his advantage.  
  
"I want you to leave Mikae alone, Minni. And I want you to repair the damage that you've done to her." Deciding to pull a brave face, she brought herself to her full height, meeting his eyes and challenging him. This 'conversation' would determine who had the upper hand, and who would have the most influence on her and her popularity in the days to come. He would not lose this contest.  
  
"And how are you going to make sure that I do?"  
  
Impmon glanced around at the faces in the crowd, and recieved nods from the ones that had not believed the lies, and those who had stopped believing them when Minni had let her tongue slip. He would be notified if Minni did this again, to anyone. His gaze settled on Minni once again.  
  
"I have my ways." The fireball on his finger started to grow larger. Minni was losing. He saw her glance travel across the blank faces around her and showed a little of the fear that she had stored within herself. She did not know who had allied themselves with Impmon, and who was with her. Impmon raised his finger.  
  
"I suggest you start leaving, unless you want a singed designer skirt." Minni started to back up uncertaintly, and the crowd parted for her. To see what she would do, Impmon started to advance, and to take aim. Minni hesitated for a moment, and a moment was all it took.  
  
"Bada _Boom_!" And the fire was thrown. As soon as it had struck the cement at her feet, Minni turned and ran from him squealing like a pig, and Impmon smirked to himself. It had been too long since he had done something like this. His contemplative mood was abruptly broken as Mikae threw her arms around his neck and the crowd started to congradulate him.  
  
Apparently they had only went along with Mikae's former friend because she had been popular. Impmon blushed bright red when he heard Mikae whisper something that the crowd would never hear.  
  
"Thank you, Impmon. You're my hero." Mikae smiled behind his head, "Do I sound corny, or is it just me?" She backed out of the embrace, grinning at him. He just shook his head dumbly, still in shock that she had called him her hero. No one had ever called him that before. No one. Mikae started to make her way out of the crowd, Impmon in tow, ignoring the slaps on his back, and failing to notice the young man who followed her with his eyes. The blonde eleven year old turned, and walked away with more on his mind than school and the 'fight'.  
  
******************************************  
  
"It was great, mom! I stood up to Minni, and when she started to get the upper-hand, Impmon jumped down!"  
  
"He did?" Mrs. Takana asked, giving the subject of the conversation a sideways glance.  
  
"Mmhmmm, and he made Minni stop spreading the rumors, and he made her promise to not do this kind of thing again!"  
  
"She agreed?"  
  
"She didn't have a choice. The crowd that had gathered had already been turned to us, and Impmon had one of his fireballs aimed at her."  
  
"He didn't hit her, I hope?" This was when Impmon finally entered the conversation.  
  
"No, I didn't. That woulda given 'er grounds to make Mikae's life even more miserable. I hit the ground near 'er feet. It made 'er run faster than she has in a while, I think." He said, smiling to himself at the memory.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to cook a special meal for the hero of the house." Mrs. Takana remarked. Impmon's mouth dropped open. Both Mikae and her mother were starring at him when she said this. This made two people who thought of him as a hero! All he'd done was to make sure this wouldn't happen again, and now he was a hero. 'uhg, my head...trying to figure out his hero thing is givin' me a migrane.' Impmon excused himself from the room and went to the one he occupied. In it, he tried once more to figure out just why he was considered a hero by Mikae and her mother, and subsiquently, his headache only got worse.  
  
After that, he just let it be. No sense trying to figure sit out anyway.  
  
*****a few days later*****  
  
Mikae hummed to herself as she walked home from shcool. Tomorrow was the last day of torture! The auburn haired girl was so wrapped up in plans for the summer, she didn't notice another girl crossing her path.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention, and..."  
  
"Forget about it! I have more important things to do, anyways!" Mikae watched as the tomboyish girl with the short ponytail walked away, and shook her head. That girl needed to seriously get some anger management. Mikae shook her head again and started towards home.  
  
****************************  
  
"Rika." The red head barely agnowledged the yellow fox's prescence.  
  
"What is it, Renamon?"  
  
"That girl had the scent of a digimon on her." Rika turned her head partway to her partner.  
  
"Are you saying that she's a Tamer?"  
  
"Maybe." Rika nodded.  
  
"Keep an eye on her." Renamon nodded smartly and dissappeared.(A/N: And how else would she nod? She's one of the sanest characters there is in this show!)  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.......(don't ya just hate me?) ;)  
  
If you have any reviews, you know what to to. Do, I mean. To do.  
  
//- She's finally back to normal. Yay. Somehow I just can't get excited. Oh, well. Oof!  
  
*holds very large hammer and glares* And that's for not loving me enough to get excited. Review or don't. Go to the little purple  
  
box. I'm going to go pout about the fact that no one loves me.  
  
*trust Impmon to like fire enough to feel comfortable around it.  
  
PS I don't know what Impmon's hands look like under those gloves, so I won't describe them. Heck, I don't even know if the gloves are removable!  
  
Review  
  
\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / _______ ________ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \/ 


	2. The Dream

Hello! Me again! I have created a sequel! I am invincible! *stands in standard conquering hero pose* AH HAHA! AH HAHAHA!  
  
//- ignore her...  
  
piku piku *puts on huge 'spectacles' and strikes scientific pose* It is my analysis that you have some unresolved conflicts from your childhood that were developed from traumatic events. Do we need to sit on the fancy couch and talk about it so we may purge your system of these conflicts?  
  
//-; uhhhhhhh.... piku piku?  
  
*throws off glasses* FUN!! F is for fire, burn down the whole town, U is for uranium..... bombs! N is for no surviiiiiiivors!!! When you rule the planet Earth!  
  
//- that's the Vashgirl I know.....*whips sweat off forehead* Sponge bob rules all.  
  
Disclaimer: BACK OFF!!!!!!!  
  
Kudos to seadragon1012 for reviewing!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
What Walks Through the Heart Ch.2: The Dream  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Mikae laughed as Culumon skipped circles around first her, then Impmon, whose eyebrow twitched repeatedly. Finally, he had had enough. He jumped out of Culumon's circle and shook his fist while he yelled and the infantile digimon.  
  
"Wouldja STOP doin' that, ya little pipsqueak?! Yer makin' me dizzy!" Culumon only smiled cluelessly and went to play somewhere else. Impmon stared after the annoying little creature while Mikae only laughed harder. Impmon glared at her.  
  
"And what're _you _ laughin' about?!" He ranted, steam coming off of his head. Mikae shook her head, unable to stop. A few seconds later, she calmed down and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." She started to giggle again. Impmon huffed and walked past her to the kitchen to help her mother make supper. He soon destroyed the roast. Not burned, mind you, but destroyed. As in little roast bits were decorating the wall. Still. Trying to catch her breath, Mikae came in to help clean up the mess.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Impmon, but you should have seen your face when Culumon started playing around you! It was priceless!" She smiled as she remembered what had happened only a few minutes ago. Impmon quirked his mouth. His friend took that as his acception of the apology. She grinned again and gave him a noogie.  
  
"Now, lets see what we can do that has nothing to do with cooking, and possibly blowing up more of our food." Impmon agreed, looking sheepish.  
  
After dinner, which Impmon devoured quickly, the demon digimon went outside to have 'fun' for the rest of the night, which included harassing some unsuspecting teenagers. She'd tried to get him to stop, but he'd refused. Said it was too much fun. Oh well, cranky little demon things will be cranky little demon things.*sigh* He'd also probably sleep outside at one of his old roosts, and reappear sometime around breakfast, after 'acquiring' one on his own. He said that they always tasted better when you stole them. She'd tried to break him of the habit, heck, she was still trying. She hadn't been successful yet, though. At least he wasn't hurting anybody. Scaring them, maybe, but hey.  
  
  
  
Days passed, and kids that had seen Impmon help Mikae confront Minni stopped by to pay visits. Mikae began to make friends with them, after they had accepted Impmon of course. No way she was going to be friends with someone who didn't like Impmon. One boy in particular seemed to like the two of them more than anyone else. His name was Ellis*, and he had been a Digimon obsesso for years. Ever since it had come out on TV. He hung around the house every day that he could, and slowly, Impmon began to trust him. Just a little. It became known that the three of them were friends, and that Ellis was the only boy Mikae really talked to a lot. She didn't really like boys. When Ellis saw Culumon, he went ballistic. He had now seen two, count 'em, two real live Digimon! This was so cool! At least to him and his demented Digimon obsessiveness. He did know, though, that neither Digimon would end up as his partner, and he already had a guess at who Impmon's partner would be.  
  
Among the other kids from school, two children took express interest in Mikae and Impmon. Though they were a bit older now, Impmon still recognized them. His old Tamers. He tried to shrug off their existence, and he didn't tell Mikae. Once they had found out about him again, they had come to try to claim him, though they said nothing to anyone. They both decided to scout the relationship between their old partner and Mikae.  
  
**********************  
  
"Rika."  
  
"Yes, Renamon?"  
  
"Do you remember that girl you told me to watch? The one with the scent of Digimon on her?"  
  
"Of course I do, Renamon. What about her?"  
  
"I think her Digimon is Impmon." That got a reaction out of the too- serious girl.  
  
"What?! I thought that Impmon would never take a Tamer!"  
  
"They do not know yet, Rika. But they are forming the bond needed to become a truly powerful team."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"They trust each other implicitly, and Impmon even ventures to be nice to the humans the girl introduces him to. He listens to her when she tries to warn him of dangers too great for him to conquer**. He rarely follows her directions, but he listens to her all the same." Though she did not show it outwardly, Rika was impressed. Someone who could get Impmon to listen to them like that would have to have a Tamer/Partner bond with him, and not be some average, everyday little girl. She turned to her own Digimon.  
  
"Has she gotten her Device, yet?"  
  
"No, Rika. I believe Impmon's old Tamer still has it." A frustrated grunt.  
  
"Does she at least have some cards?"  
  
"Of course, Rika. She's very good at the game." The fox-like Digimon said, in an amused voice. Rika turned thoughtfully away. If Renamon said she was good, then she would be an invaluable member of the Tamers. If only she had a Device. Rika distractedly called over her shoulder that Renamon could leave now, and was soon left alone with her thoughts.  
  
**********************  
  
A phone rang in the large apartment, and a small brunette answered, then called her brother to the phone. The blue haired boy took it, having a good guess at who it was most likely to be.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Hey, Henry. Did you see the catfight that went on after school a few days ago?"  
  
"No, I didn't, Takato. I was busy doing my homework like you should have been." The calm voice of the young Tamer held a note of humor in it, but was not noticed by the more....rambunctious boy.  
  
"A quiet girl at school confronted one of the cheerleaders' cronies about a rumor she had helped with."  
  
"And?...."  
  
"Impmon was with her." Silence.  
  
"Not standing on the sidelines, Henry. He was on her side. Threatened to go after the girl if she didn't agree to stop spreading rumors about his friend."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"That's what he said. There was also something about him having a broken leg and her fixing it. Obviously he feels some sort of friendship towards her, because he left with her." Finally Henry spoke.  
  
"Do you think they're partners?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Not yet?"  
  
"I have a feeling that they will become partners, but in a deeper sense than us."  
  
"What kind of deeper sense?"  
  
"Not anything bad, but definitely a deeper relationship than what we've got with our Digimon." Henry sighed, closing his slate grey eyes for a moment, then opened them again.  
  
"Okay, thanks for telling me, Takato. See you tomorrow."  
  
"No problem. Bye."  
  
"Bye." As he hung up the phone, Henry thought about what a new addition to their team would mean, but his attention was caught by a small Digimon coming up behind him.  
  
"Henry?"  
  
"Yeah, Terriermon?"  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"I don't know yet, pal. Only time will tell."  
  
**************  
  
That night Mikae had a nightmare. She had nightmares often, but none like this, and none that reappeared to her so many times. It had been a week since they had started, and Mikae had successfully kept them a secret from Impmon, which was quite a feat. Impmon seemed to know where she was and what she was feeling at any given time, and she hadn't wanted him to worry over her.  
  
Pain gripped her, pain more intense than anything she had ever known, and tore at the very fabric of her being. It changed her shape, turning her into something she was not and refusing to grant her peace from the twisting and shrinking of her bones and organs. She screamed her agony to the dark world she inhabited, but not a sound came from her mouth. Voiceless, she continued to howl, and her body continued to torture her mind.  
  
Suddenly, the pain stopped. A cooling sensation flowed through her body, and she wondered at the sudden change. But she had little time to think about it, because her surroundings warped themselves into the likeness of the park she lived by. In the night dark, the usually cheerful trees looked menacing and dangerous, and the lake that was in the center looked ready to swallow anything that came near it.  
  
Her attention was snatched away as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. There were three children out there. ~At this hour? Why on earth would they come out now? ~ One of the children was a girl, and looked tough. She had orange hair streaked with a lighter shade of the same color, and eyes that could freeze the soul. Her shirt was white with blue sleeves and had a broken heart on it, and her jeans were dark against her pale skin, and glinted against the night with the silver of a chain. That in itself was not the strange thing. The strange thing was that the girl was floating fully six feet above the ground.  
  
Facing her were the other two children and creatures Mikae had only seen in a card game before. She saw Impmon there too, but tucked that tidbit of information away for later. One of the Digimon facing the girl was a tall, humanoid, fox. Renamon, if she remembered correctly. The Digimon was shouting at the girl, and tears tracked relentlessly through her soft fur, though she looked ready to fight. Mikae turned her attention to the others. A Gargomon was there, and a strange red dinosaur digimon that Mikae had never seen in the game. A blond, goggle wearing boy stood in front of another, blue haired one. He was shouting at the girl as well, and he seemed angry, and determined. There were two other boys there that she had seen at school. They sometimes stopped by her place, and were nice enough, if a little-okay, a lot- goofy. One had a Guardromon, and the other had a MarineAngemon.  
  
The fallen boy, though, caught her attention so completely that the rest of the dream faded to nothingness around her. His navy blue hair was mussed, and he boasted many scrapes and bruises that heralded how hard he had hit the ground. He was holding his right arm, it wasn't broken, but it obviously pained him. His clothes were torn, and a device similar to the one the blond boy carried was flung far from him. His eyes, though. His eyes captured her attention most of all. They were a stormy, steely grey, and shone with unshed tears. Mikae glanced over to the floating girl, and back at the boy. ~So,~ she reasoned, ~he has a connection with the girl, and he more than likely feels betrayed by her in some way, judging by the way he looks at her. But why? ~  
  
All her thought were brought to an abrupt halt, then, as all attention was turned to her. Nervously, she back away from them, toward the lake. This had never happened in the dream before. A flash of something teased at the corner of her eyes, and she turned her head to the side. She nearly fell in the churning waters at the sight that greeted her. It was her! Or what was supposed to be her.  
  
What had been Mikae had roughly the build of Gatomon, but instead of snow white fur, hers was the color of spun gold, and shone with brightness only that star could possess, even in the dead of night. She had no plume of fur at the end of her tail as Gatomon did, so the appendage looked rather a lot like that of an everyday housecat. Her ears, too, bore no tuft of fur, and were upright with her shock as her tail snapped the air in her anxiety. On her forehead was a symbol very much like the one on Culumon's small head, and was surrounded by strange markings, as were her eyes. Below her eyes were long orange streaks, and above them at the corners, were dark yellow markings. The eyes themselves were wide and crimson. She wore a silver cloth around her neck that was ornamented by a golden bell. On her belly was a strange marking she could make neither head nor tails of. Her feet were clawed, and on her 'hands', or were they paws?, were yellow gloves similar in design to Impmon's. Impmon.  
  
The girl/Digimon raised her eyes to her friend, and saw on his face an expression so funny she would have laughed at it, had she not been so very afraid of what was going on. As she scanned the faces of all who were there, one, lone thought came clearly through her shock hazed mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued....*Dun dun duuuuunnnn!*  
  
  
  
I be very eeeevvvvvvviiiiilllllllllllllllll! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
So, how about it? Are ya gonna review and give me a reason to continue writing? Well? *gets on knees and begs.* Please! I starve for attention!  
  
  
  
*No, that name is not a spin-off from Willis. It just popped into my head then and I find it impossible to change now. Deal with it.  
  
**Apparently, stuff has gone on between the chapters, and even I don't know what they are. They just happened.  
  
  
  
.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hehe....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
me take up space....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hehehe.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hehe... 


	3. A New Enemy

I knew that cliff hanger would bring you back........hehehehehe.........  
  
//.- ................just read.  
  
Newly-hired Announcer Guy: Last time on Digimon, Impmon exploded the kitchen, Rika and the others took an interest in Mikae, and Impmon's old tamers made an appearance. What will they do? Why did Mikae have that dream? And what did she think about when the 'episode' ended? Hopefully we'll all find out today, on Digimon! *aside* was that ok?  
  
That was fine.  
  
P.S.: Thanks IceImpmon and seadragon1012 for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I am poor. I own nothing. Leave me alone.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
What Walks Through the Heart, Ch.3: A New Enemy  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mikae sat up with a jolt, nearly screaming. Panting, she put a hand to her head and tried to remember the thought that had been so clear in the dream. It had never gone so far before, and she wanted to remember anything that would help her figure out why she was having the stupid dream.  
  
Nothing. As usual.  
  
Muttering about the cruelty of it all, Mikae turned over and went back to sleep. The dream did not come again that night.  
  
******  
  
The next day was business as usual until nightfall. Mikae and Impmon were walking home when the little Digimon froze.  
  
"Impmon? What's wrong?" Impmon looked at her, fear and worry intertwined in his eyes.  
  
"Go home, Mii. I'm gonna check something out." Before she could say anything, Impmon disappeared down the road. What had gotten him so scared? She'd never seen Impmon like this before.  
  
Mikae took a step, intending to follow him when the power for the entier neighborhood went out. Biting her lip, the red head headed home. Mom would be worried.  
  
What was goin' on?! He shouldn't be sensing a Digimon with that kind of power around here! Jeez! Glancing to the side, he saw Renamon sprinting in the same direction. "You sensin' it too?" "Yes." "Any idea what it is?" Renamon shook her head. When the two Digimon got to the area, they stood frozen in place with shock. In front of them was destruction and chaos and what had been a store. Written in the dirt was this:  
  
GREETINGS, TAMERS WE ARE KAMIMON THE DEVAS ARE NOTHING TO US  
  
Stunned and confused, Renamon and Impmon stared at the message for what seemed like hours, but was only two or three minutes. It was Impmon who spoke first.  
  
"What's with this guy? This is written in third person." It was a weak attempt at humor, but a needed one. Renamon shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, Impmon. We must tell the others." Surprisingly, Impmon didn't argue with her. She looked at him.  
  
"You need to warn your friend about this." Impmon jumped.  
  
"I dunno what you mean." Renamon disappeared. Off to tell Rika, no doubt. Troubled and not a little confused, Impmon headed home.  
  
******  
  
"And you want me to stay away from this Kamimon, right?" Impmon nodded. "Nothing doing."  
  
"What? You gotta-" Mikae shook her head firmly.  
  
"I'm not letting you face him without me."  
  
"But-" Holding up her hand, the girl forstalled him.  
  
"I may be able to help."  
  
"How?  
  
"Do you believe on foretelling dreams?" Impmon blinked.  
  
"What? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I've been having a strange dream every night for the past week. In that dream, I see you, tow boys, a girl, and three, no, four other Digimon."  
  
"Umm, was one of the other Digimon red, with black markings?" Mikae nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and a white belly." Impmon looked amazed.  
  
"I'm in the dream, too, Impmon. In the dream, I'm a Digimon."  
  
"WHAT?!" Mikae went through the explanation again, this time with extreme detail. By the time Impmon had calmed down, he looked very thoughtful.  
  
"Mii, I don't think you should tell anyone about this until the fight you saw in your dream."  
  
"Okay, but will you introduce me to the others?" Impmon nodded.  
  
"Today."  
  
******  
  
"And the message was in third person?"  
  
"That's what Rika told me."  
  
"Okay, we'll all meet in the park to figure this out together, 'kay?"  
  
"Sure." Henry hung up the phone, turning to face Terriermon.  
  
"Henry, this guy sounds dangerous."  
  
"Yeah, I just hope we can beat him."  
  
**At the Park**  
  
"Is everybody here? Good, now, what do we know about this new enemy?" Rika sighed.  
  
"You know what we know, Takato. Why are me here if we can't do anything until Kamimon attacks?"  
  
"Rika-"  
  
"Hey." Everyone turned to the new voice, and seeing Impmon, sighed.  
  
"What do you want, Impmon?"  
  
"I'm here ta help."  
  
"You've never helped us before, why do you want to start now?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Because I want to help too." A girl came around from behind the tree Impmon was in.  
  
"It's that girl!" Rika exclaimed. Mikae smiled.  
  
"I'm surprised you remember me." Takato looked suspicious.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mikae Takana." Now Takato was confused.  
  
"How do you know that Digimon are real, though?" Mikae shrugged.  
  
"One: There are Digimon right in front of me, and Two: Impmon told me."  
  
"How do you know Impmon?" Henry asked.  
  
"Some guy broke his leg and I took him home so my mom could set it. He's hung around ever since."  
  
"So you're his friend?" This was Terriermon. Mikae nodded.  
  
"Wow," He said, looking at Guilmon. "Impmon has a friend."  
  
"Cut it out, you two." Rika spoke. "How do you think you can help us? Impmon can't digivolve, and you aren't a Tamer." Mikae shrugged. Jerri and Leomon ran up, then.  
  
"Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm late! Who are you?" Introductions went around again, and Jerri was overjoyed with the offer of help. After the impromptu meeting ended, the brunette offered to accompany Mikae home. Mikae accepted the offer. The two girls waslked in front, and Leomon and Impmon followed them.  
  
"So that was how you got to be friends with Impmon?" Mikae nodded.  
  
"Yeah. How did you and Leomon meet?" Jerri launched into the story and Mikae listened attentitively, laughing in the beginning at Leomon's reluctancy. When they arrived at the red head's house, Jerri surprised her.  
  
"Hey, this is only a few blocks away from my house!"  
  
"Really? Cool! Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you and Leomon spend the night at my house tomorrow?"  
  
"Good idea! Leomon, what do you think?" When Leomon agreed, he and Jerri headed off to her house with the promise to ask her parents and be back tomorrow.  
  
Opening the front door, Mikae called out to her mother, to see if she was home yet.  
  
"I'm here, honey. What is it?" Going to the kitchen, where her mother's voice was, Mikae asked.  
  
"Mom, can some friends sleep over tomorrow?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I found out that there were other kids with Digimon, and I asked one of them over."  
  
"Is this friend a boy or a girl?"  
  
"A girl, mom."  
  
"How big is her Digimon?"  
  
"He's taller than you, mom. Is that okay?" Mrs. Takana dried her hands.  
  
"Sure, honey. I'll make lots of extra food, then. I don't want to be eaten out of house and home by two girls with a serious case of the munchies and two Digimon to boot!" She grinned at her relieved daughter.  
  
"Thanks, mom! You're the best!"  
  
"I know, dear. Now go wash up, it's time for dinner."  
  
"Okay, mom!"  
  
"Impmon," Mrs. Takana said. Impmon looked at her. "Behave."  
  
"Feh."  
  
**The Next Night**  
  
Mikae and Jerri walked home from school carrying Jerri's overnight bag, giggling. Impmon had been gone all day, probably harassing some innocent people. Leomon had agreed to meet them at MIkae's house.  
  
Mrs. Takana opened the door before they'd reached the house, and welcomed them both inside.  
  
"You must be Jerri."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
"Mikae has told me so much about you." Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Oh, my. Who could that be?" The girls had moved on to Mikae's room, and heard this from the front hall:  
  
"Oh, my, you are tall! Well, come on in, the girls are in Mikae's room. Mikae will show you to the guest room later."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Takana." Jerri smiled at Mikae.  
  
"Looks like your mom isn't scared of Leomon." Mikae nodded.  
  
"Mhmmm. Impmon has been around so long, and Culumon comes to play so much, that mom isn't surprised by anything anymore."  
  
"That's good. Hello, Leomon!" The big lion Digimon ducked through the doorway. Mikae smiled up at him.  
  
"Dinner will be in a few minutes. I'll show you your room then, okay?" Leomon nodded.  
  
"Girls! Leomon! Dinner!" Came Mrs. Takana's voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Told ya! Come on, mom's cooking is great!" Mikae ran down the hall, closely followed by Jerri. Leomon walked at a slightly slower pace.When they got to the kitchen, they found Impmon already there.  
  
"Hi Impmon!" Mikae said, and sat down next to him. Impmon picked up his chopsticks as the others sat down.  
  
"Hey Mii. Let's eat!" Smiling down at her friend, Mikae whispered to Jerri. "I bet he just got back from tormenting some high schooler." Looking at her new friend in surprise, Jerri responded.  
  
"And you're ok with that?" Mikae shrugged.  
  
"Sure. He usually bothers people who deserve it anyway."  
  
"And when he bothers innocent people?"  
  
"I can't stop him if that's what he wants to do." Mikae answered, and dug into the food.  
  
******  
  
At around midnight, Jerri and Mikae were lying in their sleeping bags, Mikae having chosen to sleep on the floor rather than above Jerri. It made it easier to talk to her, anyway. Both girls had fallen asleep. Leomon spoke to Impmon.  
  
"Why do you stay here, Impmon?" Blinking his eyes blearily, Impmon woke up most of the way.  
  
"Hm? 'Cause I like it here."  
  
"Why is that?" Impmon looked at Mikae, marveling again how beautiful she looked when she was asleep or happy.  
  
"Mii doesn't judge me, or try to change who I am. They accept me here, and treat me like I'm one of the family." He whispered.  
  
"And you have never been part of a family before, have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You two care about each other very much, and have a strong friendship. I'm glad for you."  
  
"Leomon?" That was Jerri. The two Digimon's voices had woken her up. Just then, Mikae started thrashing around in her sleeping bag. The other three gathered around her, Impmon the closest, and tried to calm her. It was to no avail. Mikae's tossing and turning got steadily worse, and she kept on whispering a name. Over and over she said it, other names being spoken only once in a while. Impmon reached out a hand and touched her forehead. Her eyes snapped open accompanied by a sharp gasp.  
  
Breathing rapidly, the red head looked at the faces surrounding her. Cautiously, Jerri spoke.  
  
"Are you okay, Mikae?" She nodded. "When you were asleep, you kept on whispering the name 'Nikkomon.' Why do you think-?" Mikae's eyes widened and she turned to Impmon.  
  
"That's it! That's my name!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I have the dream, I can never remember my name. Just now when Jerri said it, I recognized it! Nikkomon is my name!" Both Jerri and Leomon were very confused at this point.  
  
"Um, what?" Glancing at Impmon, and receiving his nod, Mikae told them about her dream, and about how she'd been having it for a week nonstop. At the end, Jerri spoke.  
  
"We have to tell the others." She said firmly. Mikae, Impmon, and Leomon agreed with her. One of the other names Mikae had spoken had disturbed them all very much. There was no way Mikae could have known this name before today.  
  
Kamimon.  
  
If these truly were fortelling dreams, then they all had a lot to worry about.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Stinky? Whatever it is, tell me! 


	4. Introducing Darakumon

Konnichiwa minna-san! Sorry I'm so incredibly late with this chapter! I had my wisdom teeth removed and school's gotten in the way. *hangs head* I'm bad at excuses. *ducks as readers throw sharp pointy objects and threatening letters* Gomen nasai!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! LEAVE ME BE!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ch 4: Introducing Darakumon  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"They are close, yes, but they won't defeat us. They have only just found my message, they won't find us in time to destroy us like they did the others, yes. Yes." This came from a human-like Digimon. The voice was thin, but not high, and fairly pleasant to hear. The body of this Digimon could not be seen, shrouded in shadow as it was. It was hunched over an object that shone like the sun, the only light around, and stroked it tenderly, long navy hair shimmering briefly. Within this object was the image of the Digidestined Tamers.  
  
***  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Calm down, Takato."  
  
"How can I calm down when a Digimon more powerful than the Devas-"  
  
"TAKATO!" He looked at Jeri.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Fine.." Rika turned to Mikae.  
  
"Are you sure that you had a dream about us and Kamimon?" Mikae shook her head.  
  
"I know I had a dream about you, but nothing about Kamimon. His name just seemed to pop into my head all the time." Rika sighed.  
  
"So this is what we're panicking about. A dream about Kamimon that isn't a dream about Kamimon. Great."  
  
"Lighten up, Rika. We have to take this seriously." Henry said.  
  
"Why? We have no proof-"  
  
"But this is the only lead we've had since the message he left us. If we ignore this, we might regret it later." Rika raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Why?" Henry shrugged, the seriousness gone.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"We're gonna die."  
  
***  
  
Weeks passed, and Kamimon only left vague messages for the Tamers, teasing them. They found out, though, that the messages occurred only around a particular park. This park had a sort of cave in it. A large hole in one of the few ditches that many children had used for a clubhouse in the past. One that was now rumored to be haunted.  
  
Getting frustrated with all the waiting around, Rika started insisting on storming the place to see if Kamimon was there or not. After several days of nonstop arguing, the others finally agreed to check the place out.  
  
***  
  
Kamimon turned from the shining object in front of him slightly as another Digimon appeared behind him.  
  
"Master Kamimon."  
  
"What is it? We do not like interruptions." The other bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master. I came to tell you that the children are planning to come here soon, to do battle with you." Kamimon turned away again.  
  
"So, the children who would master Digimon are coming for a visit? How nice."  
  
"Sir, they are stronger than they appear-"  
  
"We are aware of their strength Darakumon. We will not be here when the children come. It is not yet time for us to meet, no." Darakumon moved towards Kamimon.  
  
"Leave us!" He snapped. "We will take care of it." Darakumon bowed.  
  
"Yes, Master Kamimon."  
  
Kamimon was left with his precious light, alone in all the world but inside his head. He giggled insanely.  
  
"Yes, we will take care of everything, won't we dearest?"  
  
**Around Midday at the Park**  
  
They met outside the 'cave' at one o'clock. Rika was early, earning a few sighs from her friends.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" She asked, looking around. No objections.  
  
"Well," Henry said. "We might as well go in."  
  
Rika led the way, Takato and Henry close behind her. Mikae and Jerri were last, followed by their digimon.  
  
Once inside, everyone got more nervous, and started at nothing. They made their way to the central chamber, and stopped in amazement when they got there. Everyone had expected some sort of hovel. A style of living below their standardized 'normal' from Kamimon. After all, he'd sounded crazy in his messages. Why shouldn't he live like a lunatic as well?  
  
Boy, were they wrong.  
  
The furniture had obviously been stolen, either from houses or the junkyard, but all of it had been mended and in some cases, improved. There was even a rug covering much of the dirt-packed floor. A crude hole had been carved in one of the walls, and ashes blanketed the inside. The overall effect was one of homey comfort, aside from the fact that the walls were made of slime covered rock and dirt, and that there was no light anywhere at all. This was not what they had been expecting from an insane Digimon who was stronger than the Devas.  
  
"OK, let's start looking around." Mikae said, trying to break the silence and get everybody moving. This whole 'stand around and gawk at the cool hole in the ground' thing was starting to get to her.  
  
Takato was the first to respond. "Right." Then everybody spread out. Not, might I add, throwing everything they touched on the ground. They actually knew how to hide the fact that they'd been there. Impmon hopped up on one of the cushioned chairs and relaxed.  
  
Hey, no one's perfect.  
  
"Look guys!" Jerri said, waving the others over. "I found something!" It was an envelope, and inside was a letter for them.  
  
Greetings, dear children:  
  
Congradulations! You have found our home, but I'm afraid that you did not find it soon enough. We have gone, knowing that you would come. We do not want to disappoint children, though. Even We do not commit such an act. We have decided that you will meet us tonight, by the lake nearby. If, that is, you choose to come through.  
  
At midnight, children. Do not forget.  
  
Kamimon  
  
Rika stalked off after hearing Jerri read the letter, obviously mad that they had missed their enemy. He was always just one step ahead of them! Henry left then, presumably to try to calm Rika down.  
  
"So," Mikae said, looking at Takato. "Are we gonna go?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
****  
  
"Rika?" The red head turned at the sound of her name.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why'd you go off like that?" She turned away again, blushing pinkly at the concern in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing." Henry put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Listen, I know you're frustrated, but-"  
  
"I know, ok?! You don't have to preach to me."  
  
"Rika." He said warningly. She cracked a smile. Henry was so easy to frustrate sometimes.  
  
"Let's just concentrate on battling Kamimon, alright?" She shrugged off his hand and started to walk away. Henry stared after her.  
  
"Rika."  
  
****  
  
Short, wasn't it? I hate writer's block. It only let me have a few pages! Arrrrrggg!! *sigh*  
  
Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner (hopefully next week or the one after that!)  
  
But I won't do anything if I don't get reviews! 


	5. Sorry

I said I'd never do this author's note/chapter thing to you guys, but I needed to let you know what's going on, so you wouldn't burn me at the stake when I finally posted the next chapter. I'm sorry I'm taking so long, guys. I can't help it. A lot of things have been going on at home, and I've just started college. I meant to update within two weeks of the last chapter, or at least over the summer, but it didn't work out that way. I'm trying really hard to finish the story, and I'll try (key word, TRY) to get this next chapter up in a couple of weeks.  
  
Please guys, if you have any suggestions about what you'd like to happen in the story, tell me! It would really help me out and speed up the whole thing! I only have an extremely general idea of where I'd like things to go!  
  
Please bear with me guys, I'll update as soon as I can!  
  
Vashgirl 


	6. What's going on here!

Criminy, how long has it been since I've updated? I'm really, really sorry about this, guys! I sorta got sidetracked between another fic, college, and lots of other stuff that got in my way. That and I have no clue at all at how to end this thing. Seriously. I almost posted a 'Discontinued' up here telling anyone who wanted to finish it could, and gladly.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!* I need help with this, guys! Please e-mail me any ideas you have on how to finish this thing! Nothing is too stupid for me to look at! *!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tell you!  
  
One curse word.  
  
***  
  
Ch. 5: What's going on here?!  
  
***  
  
Darakumon appeared by his master. Bowing, he spoke.  
  
"My lord, are you certain that the children will come?"  
  
"Do you doubt us, Darakumon?"  
  
"No, my lord. I am simply warning you that they may not come."  
  
"Enough. Your concern is noted and dismissed. Our plan will work."  
  
"Forgive me, my lord." Darakumon bowed once again.  
  
"You are. Now leave us, we have much to prepare before tonight." Darakumon left his master's sight, melting into the darkness, but he didn't leave the room. Ever since that blasted light had come into his master's life, things had begun to go wrong for the ronin Digimon. At first, it had only been a weapon, increasing his master's strength, a thing to be used and put away as his master had seen fit. Then Kamimon had started keeping it out longer after it had been used, staring at it for hours on end. Then the obsession really began. The strange habit of speaking in third person, the even stranger habit of speaking to the light itself. Now Kamimon never let the damned thing leave his sight. Darakumon could only stand by and listen to his master speak to it.  
  
"We will succeed, won't we my darling? No one can defeat us, and how can they resist the note we left for them? They cannot, we know." Kamimon giggled, cradling his 'darling' light closer as he stared into its depths.  
  
After all, it had already succeeded in driving him mad.  
  
***  
  
The whole group was at the cave again, having spent the rest of the afternoon at home. After only a little time spent talking, they had come up with a crude plan for that night's confrontation with their new enemy.  
  
Since they didn't know about Kamimon's light and its ability to spy on them, the children reasoned that he didn't know how many of them there were. So, they decided that only Henry, Rika, and Takato would be out in the open with their Digimon. Mikae, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta would hide nearby, and come out only if they were needed.  
  
***  
  
"Are you ready, guys?"  
  
"Yeah, we're ready. Stop worrying, already." Rika said, while Henry shushed the four kids. Takato kept an eye out for any Digimon approaching.  
  
"Hey, I think I see something!" Takato yelled.  
  
"Well, at least we don't have to worry about it finding us." Rika remarked sarcastically. Henry just rolled his eyes.  
  
"You ready Terriermon?" The little Digimon nodded.  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"Renamon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Guilmon?"  
  
"Ready, Takatomon!" So they stood there, waiting for Kamimon when a very powerful Icedevimon headed right for them.  
  
"Uh, guys? He's not slowing down." Takato said nervously.  
  
"Ha!" The digimon crowed with pleasure. To find the Digidestined out here was a sign of good fortune! If he could defeat them, his status would go way, way up in the digital world! Icedevimon had no connection at all with Kamimon, and had only come upon them by chance. A chance that he panned to exploit fully.  
  
He landed, and started to advance. The children backed away nervously, confused.  
  
"Umm, I don't think that's Kamimon guys." Takato said.  
  
"No duh, genius." Rika said, and held up her D3.  
  
"Digivolution, Execute!"  
  
"Renamon digivolve to. Kyubimon!"  
  
Before Henry or Takato could digivolve their own digimon, Icedevimon knocked their D3's out of their hands, which left Kyubimon defending the three humans. The battle, started off badly, went downhill from there. Fighting two short, Rika was concentrating too hard to reach her walkie talkie, and Henry's and Takato's had been crushed in Icedevimon's last attack. Just when Kyubimon was about to reach the end of her endurance, another digimon appeared.  
  
Strangely, this one didn't attack them, but seemed to be protecting them, heading straight for Icedevimon, and intercepting an attack that was meant to delete Kyubimon and kill the three children. Grunting, it threw off the attack and made an attack of its own. It was humanoid, and not a lot could be seen about it because of the darkness. All that could be made out for sure was that it was male, had very long hair, and was unusually tall.  
  
The stranger digimon made quick work of the Icedevimon and deleted him, absorbing his data. That done, he turned to the digidestined and headed towards them. Warily, they stood their ground. Henry and Takato, having already made a run for their (digivices) stood ready to digivolve at the slightest sign of aggression. The stranger digimon held up a hand and spoke.  
  
"Peace. I will not harm you."  
  
"How do we know we can trust you on that?" Rika shot back. The stranger only laughed a little. A chuckle that could barely be heard.  
  
"Because I am Darakumon, warrior of Kamimon."  
  
"Well that doesn't exactly comfort us, you know." Darakumon's mouth quirked slightly. It might have been a smile, but then again it was too dark to see well.  
  
"Does this satisfy you?" He walked under a nearby street light and threw his weapon, a bow that was taller than he and a quiver of arrows as big as spears, on the ground in front of them.  
  
Now that the kids had a good look at him, Darakumon looked strange- though not as strange as some of the digimon they had seen before. He was dressed like a ninja, complete with a cloth over his nose and mouth that he had pulled down to his neck for now. His hair was long and dark green, and had leaves and other greenery woven in haphazardly with it and the braid behind his left ear. There were brushes of silver at his temples, denoting his age in the definite way his body did not. His eyes were black, with flecks of emerald, and his skin was tinted a light green. Darakumon spoke again.  
  
"You have nothing to fear from me at the moment. Lord Kamimon has not ordered me to attack you."  
  
"I don't think we can trust him, guys." Darakumon looked at Terriermon for a moment, and his mouth curved a little at the corners in what was definitely a smile.  
  
"You are wise not to trust me, little warrior. One can never trust an opponent whose master is mad." The three children and their digimon stared at him, mouths open.  
  
"You know he's crazy?" Takato asked, stunned.  
  
"I could not very well miss it, when I have served Lord Kamimon for years before his mind wandered off the path of sanity."  
  
"And you still work for him?"  
  
"I must."  
  
"But why?" Darakumon did not answer this time. Instead, he retrieved his bow and arrows and walked away for a distance. The children followed Darakumon while Mikae and the others followed them, staying hidden whenever they could. Eventually Darakumon led them to an area of the lake that was absolutely picturesque, what with the moonlight striking it just so and everything. Standing on the shore of the lake was a human sized silhouette holding a glowing object.  
  
The silhouette moved, turning around, so more could be seen of it now. It had dark indigo hair that reached mid back pulled into a loose ponytail. It was dressed in the traditional man's kimono, and was holding a staff tipped with a blade loosely against its side. Closer, the eyes looked golden yellow, but they were glazed. A smile scrawled itself across the figure's mouth.  
  
"Hello, children. We have been waiting for you." It spoke softly.  
  
"Kamimon." Takato whispered. The smile grew wider.  
  
"Well now, at least one of them knows us without all those bothersome introductions!" Kamimon looked genuinely pleased.  
  
"Why did you call us here, Kamimon?" Rika demanded. Kamimon switched his gaze to her. He cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Did you not read the letter we left you?"  
  
"What? Of course I did. But-"  
  
"We told you. We do not disappoint children. Now. We know you children have been searching for us to do battle."  
  
"But how-" Henry started. Kamimon ignored him and continued as if Henry had never spoken.  
  
"And we know that there are more of you. You surely are not stupid enough to confront us with a mere fraction of your power. Tell you friends to come out and face us." Takato, Henry, and Rika stayed silent. Kamimon gave a nearly imperceptible nod.  
  
"Very well." He lifted the hand that was not holding the glowing thing. Suddenly, a burst of light issued from it, incinerating the group of bushes the other Digidestined were hiding behind. Several yelps were heard.  
  
Mikae and Impmon were the first out, followed closely by Leomon, who was carrying Jerri. Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon weren't far behind.  
  
"Now that we are all present, let us begin. Darakumon."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Darakumon said, and immediately drew his bow. Drawing an arrow faster than the children could see, he set it and let it fly. It struck Takato in the arm. Takato's arm didn't break, as the arrow had merely clipped him, but a great deal of blood issued from the wound. Takato gripped his arm, gritting his teeth in pain.  
  
"Takato-mon!" Guilmon rushed in front of his tamer. Darakumon only drew more arrows, firing them in succession. Each arrow hit its target, though the wounds were relatively light, considering.  
  
"Stop now." Kamimon held up a hand to Darakumon. His expression hadn't changed during the time Darakumon had started attacking the children.  
  
"My lord." Darakumon relaxed his hold on his weapons and stood at the ready, staring forward. Kamimon shook his head softly.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. I thought you wanted to battle us, children. Why do you not attack?" Takato gritted his teeth and held up his D3.  
  
"Digivolution, Execute!" He slid a blue card through his D3.  
  
"Guilmon, digivolve to...Growlmon!" The much bigger Growlmon took Guilmon's place and glared down at Darakumon and Kamimon. Kamimon only gazed up at him, unfazed.  
  
"My, my. It seems that you have decided to get serious. Darakumon, attack."  
  
"My lord." Darakumon drew his bow taught and fired his arrow. This time, the arrow glowed brightly as it arced towards Growlmon's chest.  
  
"Ronin Sun!" He yelled. The arrow arced towards Growlmon's chest, but the larger Digimon knocked it off course- wounding his paw (hand?) in the process. The arrow's arc was now aimed at Rika.  
  
The red-haired Tamer was unaware of the danger headed her way, and concentrated on giving her own Digimon's battle.  
  
"RIKA!" Henry shouted. Rika looked up. Her eyes widened to the size of dish pans. There was no way she could dodge that in time, and Kyubimon was too far away to help her!  
  
The arrow was closing the distance between them quickly, and it was nearly on top of her when she was pushed over violently, knocking her several feet away.  
  
Grunting when she hit the ground, Rika's head snapped up when she heard a muted cry of pain. She looked over to where she had been to see Henry on the ground next to a quivering arrow, holding a bleeding arm.  
  
"Henry?" She gasped, out of breath. A cruel laugh shifted her attention back to Kamimon.  
  
"Ku ku ku ku ku! My, isn't this fun, children? This is the best time We've had for a while!" Kamimon held a hand up to his mouth, tittering behind it. His eyes thinned as he laughed. Darakumon held his bow at the ready, waiting for Kamimon's order to attack again.  
  
Rika gritted her teeth and stood up.  
  
"Digivolution, Execute!"  
  
"Kyubimon, digivolve to. Tao-ahhhh!" Kyubimon cried out as an arrow pierced her side, disrupting her Digivolution.  
  
"Kyubimon!"  
  
"My, my, aren't we the lively one?" Kamimon muttered, studying the fiery girl.  
  
"Bada Boom!" Out of nowhere came Impmon's signature attack. Kamimon dodged it in time for it to do no harm.  
  
"And what do we have here? Another little Digimon?" He said, amused. Impmon ground his teeth, hating being called 'little'. He readied another attack, but Darakumon was there before he could let it fly, knocking him away several feet.  
  
"Impmon!" Mikae shouted, rushing over to him. Leomon and Jerri ran after her. Leomon stood in front of the two human girls and Impmon, protecting them from attacks.  
  
"Impmon, are you okay?" Mikae asked, lifting the small Digimon's head onto her lap. He coughed and shifted his weight to lean on his elbow, wiping some blood off of his chin.  
  
"I'm just peachy."  
  
Kamimon watched them for a moment, then dismissed them as unimportant, switching his attention to the fiery Tamer who was running over to the dedigivolved Renamon. He gestured to her, indicating that he wanted Darakumon to bring her to him. Silently, Darakumon obeyed, capturing the struggling human, bringing her to face his master.  
  
"Tell us human, what do you think of us?" The only answer Kamimon got was a series of insults. He tittered behind his hand.  
  
"Perfect. Now hold still, this will only hurt for a moment." He told Rika. The glowing object that Kamimon had been holding the entire time began to shine brighter, blinding everyone. When they could see again, Kamimon had collapsed and Rika's eyes were glazed over strangely. Darakumon released her, but she didn't run, or even attack. She raised her hand and examined it as if she had never seen it before. She tittered.  
  
"Rika?" Henry asked cautiously. The girl looked at him and smirked. She gestured towards the wounded boy. Everyone gasped when Darakumon behaved as if she were Kamimon and attacked. Renamon and Terriermon managed to divert the attack.  
  
A sudden wind sucked the words from Henry and Renamon's mouths, and Rika lifted into the air. The group watched, amazed, ignoring the still form of Kamimon- who was still breathing shallowly.  
  
"What's goin' on here?!" Impmon demanded, thoroughly confused. He didn't get an answer. Instead, Darakumon made to attack him again at Rika's gesture.  
  
"Darakumon?! You're only supposed to follow Kamimon's orders! Waitaminute, why is Rika ordering you to attack us?!" Mikae exclaimed, dragging Impmon out of harms way, against the small Digimon's will.  
  
Darakumon didn't answer, and Rika only tittered again.  
  
"Is it taking you children so long to figure it out?" She asked. Her voice was hardly recognizable.  
  
"What are we supposed to figure out?" Takato yelled. Rika tittered.  
  
"I suppose we shall have to show you." She remarked softly.  
  
"We?" Henry started, alarmed. Kamimon talked like that! He glanced at the comatose Digimon and back at his friend. It was impossible, but there was no other explanation!  
  
Rika watched a war of emotions play itself across the blue-haired boy's face and smiled.  
  
"Darakumon, attack that boy."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
I know, I know! I must finish this! But remember, a dead author posts no updates! I'll try really hard to get this next (and last) chapter done soon! In the meantime, all constructive criticism and suggestions are appreciated, and all whiney brat flames are ignored!  
  
* sheepish * I guess this fic has morphed itself to be more of a HenryXRika despite my best tries. There will be more ImpmonXMikae, though, never fear!  
  
*Yeah, I know. Walkie Talkie. Stupid. I agree, but I couldn't think of anything else. 


End file.
